


I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you

by beebomademedoit



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 4x06, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: Season 4 spoilers. Predictions for 4x06.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 122





	I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one-shot, hoping for a happy ending after that 4x05 ending!! So not excited about the mid-season hiatus coming up :( but can't wait to see what happens on Sunday. 
> 
> Tumblr @beebomademedoit  
> Twitter @scriptedby

Waverly froze in the doorway of Shorty’s. It felt like her brain was short-circuiting. She could hardly process the vision in front of her. The cold water splashing out of the tin tub that Jeremy forced Nicole under - the air bubbles of her girlfriend’s struggle underwater bursting at the top signally the end of her fight to stay alive. 

Nedley chants on the sidelines as Jeremy suddenly notices Waverly’s unexpected arrival. He’s talking to her, urging her to stay calm, but Waverly can’t process anything. She can hardly make eye-contact, her focus on Nicole. 

“Nicole…” She croaks. 

“Trust me.” Jeremey urges again. “She’s going to be fine.”

“She’s dead!” Waverly finally snaps, every cell of her body suddenly tingling as if on fire. She pushes past Jeremy towards the tub, ready to pull Nicole out and bring her back to life, but Jeremy holds her back.

“Get off of me, Jeremy!” Waverly tries to shake out of his grasp, but he’s surprisingly strong. 

“I can’t let you do that.”

“I have to save her!” 

“NO. She’s saving you.” The words chill Waverly to her core. She stops thrashing. Jeremy sighs, “Now, calm down and let me work, Waves. I promise you, I will bring her back.”

And with that, Jeremy races back over to his table, where Waverly notices cords attaching Nicole to a mason jar and, upon closer look, a frog? She lets them continue working while she kneels next to the makeshift bathtub. With a shaky hand, she reaches for Nicole’s and holds her tight, trying her best to ignore the fact that she can’t feel a pulse. Tears trickle down Waverly’s cheek for what feels like an eternity. Suddenly, she feels a twitch of movement and looks up. Nicole bursts out of the water with a gasp.

Waverly’s jaw hangs slack. Her eyes blinking rapidly as she processes what’s happening. After a few loud coughs, Nicole looks around, orienting herself. Her eyes fall from the water to her hand interlocked with Waverly’s up to her girlfriend’s pleading eyes.

“Waves.” She sighs with relief. “You’re here.” She smiles until something horrible dawns on her. She sits up straight. “You’re not supposed to be here. You shouldn’t have had to see this!”

Waverly grips tight to Nicole, unwilling to let her go even for just a moment.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” Waverly begins to cry despite her best efforts to remain put together. “You shouldn’t have--”

Nicole stops her with a passionate kiss, catching Waverly blissfully off guard. Waverly moans into the kiss before pulling away, still upset.

“You could have died, Nicole. I don’t know what I’d do if you died.”

“I know, baby. I’m so sorry, but I had to. I had to fix my mistakes, to protect you. To protect  _ us _ .” Nicole looks over to Jeremy. “And it worked. I had the very best team, I knew it would work.”

Jeremy smiles his thanks before escorting Nedley out to give the two lovebirds some space to process what had just happened. Waverly helps Nicole out of the cold tub, wrapping her in a towel to dry off. They slide into a booth, bodies pressed as close together as possible, both still rattled by the events of days past. 

“I know that you’re strong and independent and capable of so much, Nicole,” Waverly finally speaks, slowly, about to admit something she’s held close to her chest for too long. “But I am not bulletproof when it comes to you. I can’t handle losing you.” 

Waverly shifts in her seat to make proper eye-contact with Nicole.

“You’ve been so mad at Wynonna for drugging you when we were headed to the Garden, why would you do the same thing to me now? We’re supposed to be a team.”

“I was trying to protect you, Waverly.”

“I don’t need protecting, I need you.” She answers fast, a bit harsh, but she needs Nicole to know she's serious. “You left me there, Nicole. And then the next thing I know, I see  _ this _ .” She motions to the crazed scene in front of them. “I don’t know what I would be doing right now if you had died, if the plan didn’t work, knowing that I couldn’t even try to help.”

Nicole runs her hand down Waverly’s arm reassuringly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Waves.” Nicole whispers, tears forming in her eyes. 

“I’ve just been so scared of losing you, too. I’m not the same person I was 18 months ago, babe. Things got really dark here. Nothing I did could bring you back. I don’t want you to ever feel the kind of pain I’ve felt searching for you. I just want you to be happy because that’s what you deserve.”

“I’m happy when I’m with you. When you tell me things honestly. Please just be honest with me, about anything and everything.” Waverly begs, half sitting in Nicole’s lap now. Nicole nods.

“I promise.” 

She leans in and kisses Waverly slowly, her hand caressing Waverly’s cheek, holding her close. 

“I meant what I said. I love you, Wavelry Earp, with every bit of my soul.”

“And I love you, Nicole Haught. Always.”


End file.
